Rune City
Sand, blood and bone decorate the ground beneath the champion's feet. The roar of the onlooking crowd and the rush of blood deafens the words of his opponent, red smeared lips moving, cracked by the pull of threats, taunts and insult. Calloused, leather hands hold the weight of his blade, muscles taut and thrumming. The roar of the crowd grows, cheers and exclamations. Freedom is close, he can taste the metal of his winnings, glory, notoriety and wealth an empty promise compared to peace. To never fight again. The war a thousand miles away, he could leave the ash and fire and find the sea. His hand twitches, finding balance on the pommel of his sword, gripping it tight. '' ''One more win. Just one more win. Rune City, Ancient and Bloodied Ruled of by House of Culture, Rune City is infamous for it's thriving gladiatorial sports. An ancient city, built into the ruins of a forgotten civilization, it's very architecture is steeped in history. The people of Aros regard Rune City as an outlier, designed to foster commerce for the empire, and to leech gold away from curious travelers. The House of Culture works hard to maintain this image, diveriting funds into bath houses, open air theaters and grand fighting pits. Hunters are paid handsome fees for the delivery of alive monstrosities, each more dangerous than the next, all to grow the public's interest in the bloody, combative sports. Gladiator Life Surviving despite the country's current military draft and war focused agenda, the lifestyle of the gladiator offers a reprieve from the poverty most Arosians live with. An able-bodied young person can sign their freedom away to a Fighting House in exchange for food, lodging, and training. Most contracts also allow fighters to earn wages, most striving towards a time when fame and wealth allow them to buy back their contract and live out the rest of their days in peace. Few survive to this point. The House of Culture Bath Houses, Theaters, and Fighting Pits. Entertainment for the masses, and commerace for the nation, that is the structure of Rune City. Travelers from all over flock to the city, despite the ongoing war within the rest of the country. Of the major houses, the House of Culture used to be a lesser power, it's seat ornamental at best. These days, when so much of the nation's currenancy is buried in the debt of war, the House of Culture thrives, bringing desperately needed wealth into the country. Third in power to the House of War and the Mining House, their increased status within the Lyceum in Raven Ridge has seen an increase in sports within Rune City. More games, more fights, more beasts, the city is at the precipice of a golden age, teetering on the edge of rebellion and anarchy. The Ruined Halls An archelogical wonder and magical mystery, the Ruined Halls serve as a fantasical tourist attraction and required viewing for researchers. The secrets of a forgotten civilization, thought to be buried beneath the ash of the Shadow Peak's last, great eruption, are said to lie within the intricately carved and decorated halls.